tudientiengdiaphuongfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Luồng:Caohuuhan/@comment-25220450-20150214084845
. Không có nhiều tư liệu về cuộc đời và sự nghiệp của Félix Arvers (1806 – 1850). Sách văn học sử Pháp ( Collection littéraire LAGARDE & MICHARD, XIXe siècle ) không hề nhắc đến Ông. Từ điển Hachette giới thiệu rất nhiều nhà văn, nhà thơ thuộc nhiều thời đại cũng không ghi tên Ông. Larousse thì chỉ nói vắn tắt : “Thi sĩ Pháp, nổi tiếng với bài Sonnet bắt đầu bằng câu : Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère”. Một tư liệu khác có vẻ cụ thể hơn cũng chỉ ghi vẻn vẹn đôi dòng ngắn ngủi : “Félix Arvers là tác giả nhiều vở kịch khá thành công. Tác phẩm của Ông đã bị lãng quên, ngoại trừ tập thơ Mes heures perdues (Những giờ khắc hoài phí).” (Félix Arvers fut l’auteur d’un grand nombre de pièces de théâtre qui connurent un grand succès. Son œuvre fut oubliée à l’exception de son recueil de poèmes “ Mes heures perdues.”) Tập thơ Mes heures perdues xuất bản năm 1833, thời điểm mà tên tuổi các nhà thơ thuộc trường phái lãng mạn Pháp đã rực sáng, từ Lamartine với Méditations poétiques (1820), Victor Hugo với Les Odes (1822), Les Orientales (1829), Les feuilles d’a''utomne (1831), Alfred de Vigny với ''Poèmes antiques et modernes (1826 – 1835), cho đến Alfred de Musset với Premières poésies (1835) … Không rõ tập thơ dày mỏng thế nào, chỉ thấy còn lưu truyền một vài bài, trong đó một số bài viết tặng bằng hữu, hoặc có ghi tên (À Alfred Tattet, À Alfred de Musset), hoặc viết tắt hay giấu tên (À mon ami *** , Sonnet à mon ami R.), để bày tỏ quan điểm về nghệ thuật, về thi ca... Và tất nhiên hơi thở của dòng thơ trữ tình, bi thương của thời đại phả đầy trong thơ Arvers. Ông không ngần ngại nói rõ khát vọng kiếm tìm hạnh phúc của mình, dù đấy chỉ là thứ hạnh phúc bình dị của “chút tình tri kỷ” : J’abandonnais l’amour à la jeunesse ardente Je voulais une amie, une âme confidente, Où cacher mes chagrins, qu’elle seule aurait lus ; Le ciel m’a donné plus que je n’osais prétendre ; L’amitié, par le temps, a pris un nom plus tendre, Et l’amour arriva qu’on ne l’attendait plus. ( Sonnet à mon ami R. ) Thuở thanh xuân tôi từ bỏ tình yêu Chỉ mong tìm mối tri âm đồng cảm Người thấu hiểu nỗi lòng tôi sầu muộn Trời đã cho tôi nhiều hơn tôi muốn Với thời gian tình bạn ngọt ngào hơn Và tình yêu đến khi không còn chờ đợi. hoặc là thứ hạnh phúc gia đình với vợ đẹp, con ngoan, với bạn bè, láng giềng thân thuộc để sớm hôm hàn huyên tâm sự : J’avais toujours rêvé le bonheur en ménage, Comme un port où le cœur, trop longtemps agité, Vient trouver, à la fin d’un long pèlerinage, Un dernier jour de calme et de sérénité. ( Sonnet à mon ami R. ) Tôi hằng mơ hạnh phúc một mái ấm Cho con tim xao động cõi đi về Sau bao tháng ngày lãng đãng u mê Tìm bến đỗ giữa thanh bình, an lạc. Thế nhưng hạnh phúc đâu dễ tìm vì tình yêu đâu dễ gặp. Trước sau vẫn chỉ là “ người tình trong mơ ” bởi người chợt đến, chợt đi, không ước hẹn, ta trở về, thui thủi một mình ta. … Rien n’a signalé sa venue, Elle est passée, humble, inconnue, Sans laisser trace de ses pas. Depuis lors, triste et monotone, Chaque jour commence et finit : Rien ne m’émeut, rien ne m’étonne, Comme un dernier rayon d’automne J’aperçois mon front qui jaunit. Et loin de tous, quand le mystère De l’avenir s’est refermé, Je fuis, exilé volontaire ! Il n’est qu’un bonheur sur la terre, Celui d’aimer et d’être aimé. ( À mon ami *** ). Nàng đến, không gì báo hiệu Nàng đi, lặng lẽ, khiêm nhường, Chẳng dấu vết gì để lại Bước chân hờ hững trên đường. Từ đấy, u sầu, lặng lẽ, Tháng ngày chợt đến, chợt đi, Không còn ngạc nhiên, cảm xúc, Thấy vầng trán mình âm u Tựa như tia nắng vàng thu. Và khi không còn mong đợi Cánh cửa tương lai khép rồi Như kẻ lưu đày tự nguyện Tôi xa lánh hết mọi người Hạnh phúc duy nhất ở đời Yêu và được yêu – thế thôi. Những bài thơ như thế này chưa đủ để làm nên tên tuổi của tác giả và đều đã bị lãng quên. Trong toàn bộ tập thơ, duy nhất một bài được biết đến và chỉ cần bài này là đủ làm cho tác giả nổi tiếng, như cách nói của từ điển Larousse nêu trên. Độc giả Việt Nam biết đến Arvers cũng chỉ qua bài Sonnet này , trước tiên thông qua bản dịch của một nhà văn trong nhóm Tự Lực Văn Đoàn. Bản dịch, với nhan đề Tình tuyệt vọng, thành công đến nỗi nhiều người cho rằng nó còn hay hơn cả nguyên tác có tên đơn giản là SONNET, hoặc là SONNET D’ARVERS như người ta thường gọi. Nguyên tác bài thơ như sau : . SONNET D’ARVERS Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère Un amour éternel en un moment conçu : Le mal est sans espoir, aussi j’ai dû le taire, Et celle qui l’a fait n’en a jamais rien su. Hélas ! j’aurais passé près d’elle inaperçu, Toujours à ses côtés, et pourtant solitaire, Et j’aurais jusqu’au bout fait mon temps sur la terre, N’osant rien demander et n’ayant rien reçu. Pour elle, quoique Dieu l’ait faite douce et tendre Elle ira son chemin, distraite, et sans entendre Ce murmure d’amour élevé sur ses pas ; À l’austère devoir, pieusement fidèle, Elle dira, lisant ces vers tout remplis d’elle : “ Quelle est donc cette femme ?” et ne comprendra pas. Sống và sáng tác vào nửa đầu thế kỷ XIX, thời kỳ rực rỡ nhất của trường phái lãng mạn trong nền thi ca Pháp, vốn chuộng sự tự do thoải mái đến độ buông thả trong nội dung và hình thức, Arvers lại chọn Sonnet, một thể thơ đòi hỏi nhiều ràng buộc về hình thức. Mỗi bài Sonnet chỉ có 14 câu, bao gồm 2 khổ thơ bốn câu (quatrain) và 2 khổ thơ ba câu (tercet). Mỗi câu gồm 12 âm tiết (syllabe). Cách gieo vần cũng phải theo quy định chặt chẽ : Nếu ở các khổ bốn câu có thể dùng các loại vần thông dụng (vần chéo : ABAB, hoặc vần ôm : ABBA) thì các khổ ba câu phải gieo vần liền 2 khổ theo kiểu CCD / EED hoặc CCD / EDE. Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère. Lòng tôi giấu một nỗi niềm tâm sự Đời tôi đầy chuyện thầm kín riêng tây. Đây rồi cái “tôi”( le “moi” ) quen thuộc của trường phái lãng mạn, cái tôi mạnh dạn và thẳng thắn, không ngại ngần úp mở, không rào đón quanh co, được nhấn mạnh bởi cách dùng một loạt các tính từ sở hữu và đại từ nhân xưng ở ngôi thứ nhất. Và ở đây cái tôi gắn liền với khái niệm khổ đau : “Le mal est sans espoir…”, “ Hélas !”, “ solitaire…”. Le mal est sans espoir, aussi j’ai dû le taire Et celle qui l’a fait n’en a jamais rien su. (Nỗi đau chừng vô vọng Đành câm nín mà thôi Sao người làm tôi khổ Vô tình quá người ơi !) Nỗi đau không nói được, xin mượn ngòi bút để thổ lộ can trường, bởi, nói như Alfred de Musset, một người bạn thơ của Arvers : Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux Et j’en sais d’immortels qui sont de purs sanglots. Nuit de Mai ( Đêm tháng năm ) (Lời tuyệt vọng là lời ca đẹp nhất Vang vọng mãi tiếng nức nở thảm sầu ). Điều bi thảm hơn là nỗi đau đó chừng như đeo đẳng suốt cả cuộc đời chàng trai si tình. Un amour éternel en un moment conçu. (Tình chớm nở vội vàng trong thoáng chốc Mà tưởng chừng như đã kết ngàn năm.) Hẳn là chàng gặp gỡ đã từ lâu. Hẳn là chàng đau khổ đã từ lâu .Bởi nàng nào đâu hay biết gì (elle n’en a jamais rien su). Và hơn thế nữa, suốt quãng đời còn lại cũng hoàn toàn vô vọng, “dù gặp nhau cúi mặt bước mà thôi“ : Et j’aurai jusqu’au bout fait mon temps sur la terre N’osant rien demander et n’ayant rien reçu (Tôi vẫn đi tiếp con đường phía trước Không dám cầu xin, chẳng nhận được gì.) . Không dám. Dù chỉ một lần. Phải chăng vì chàng quá nhút nhát, e thẹn ? Không, chỉ vì Trời đã sinh ra nàng đoan trang quá, hiền hậu quá, hãy để nàng thủy chung, hãy để nàng chu toàn bổn phận. Cho hình ảnh nàng mãi thánh thiện. Cho Tình Yêu thăng hoa. Và trở thành bất tử. Ít nhất là với bài thơ này. Vâng, chỉ vì'' Trời đã sinh ra nàng đoan trang quá, hiền thục quá … Pour elle, QUOIQUE Dieu l’ait faite douce et tendre Elle ira son chemin, distraite, et sans entendre Ce murmure d’amour élevé sur ses pas ; Thật đáng ngạc nhiên khi nhà thơ dùng QUOIQUE (mặc dù) ở đây : mặc dù nàng đoan trang và hiền thục quá, nàng sẽ không nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm của tình yêu ? Lẽ ra phải là PUISQUE Dieu l’a faite douce et tendre (bởi vì). Vì nàng rất mực đoan trang Tôi đành câm nín để nàng thủy chung ! Nhưng Nàng là ai ? Đọc văn thơ, nghe âm nhạc, nhiều người vẫn có thói quen tò mò muốn biết ai là nguyên mẫu, là nguồn cảm hứng khiến người nghệ sĩ viết nên bài thơ, bản nhạc ấy. Trường hợp này cũng thế. Từ sau khi bài thơ được phổ biến, bao nhiêu giấy mực đã dành cho cuộc truy tìm lai lịch người đẹp khiến thi sĩ ôm mãi mối tình tuyệt vọng mà viết nên những dòng thơ trác tuyệt này. Có ý kiến cho rằng dây chỉ là một hình ảnh phúng dụ (allégorie), người đẹp chẳng hề hiện hữu, hơn nữa trong các ấn bản đầu ” ( traduit de l’italien ) nhưng vì không ai đưa ra văn bản gốc nên giả thuyết này không đứng vững được. Một ý kiến khác, dựa vào quan hệ thân tình giữa Félix Arvers và Victor Hugo, cho rằng người đẹp bí mật này chính là … phu nhân của Victor Hugo mà Arvers đã kín đáo nhắc đến tên Adèle bằng cách dùng các vần “fidèle” và “d’elle” trong khổ thơ cuối ! Ý kiến khác nữa - có vẻ được nhiều người đồng tình - nhắc đến tên Marie Nodier, ái nữ của nhà văn viện sĩ Viện Hàn Lâm Pháp Charles Nodier ( 1780-1844 ), người thường tổ chức những buổi bình thơ văn tại thư viện Arsenal quy tụ nhiều thi sĩ lừng danh như Victor Hugo, Lamartine, Alfred de Vigny, Alfred de Musset… Những lần gặp gỡ thường xuyên nơi đây đã khiến Arvers thầm yêu trộm nhớ Marie Nodier mà không hề ngỏ ý cho đến khi nàng sang ngang vào năm 1833 và trở thành bà Marie Mennessier – Nodier. Nhưng nói cho cùng, có nhất thiết phải biết rõ về người phụ nữ đó thì người đọc mới cảm mới thích bài thơ này không ? . '''CÁC BẢN DỊCH TIẾNG VIỆT Trước khi đọc lại một số bản dịch, tưởng cũng nên thử DỊCH NGHĨA bài thơ để từ đó có thể thấy sự sáng tạo của các dịch giả : Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère Un amour éternel en un moment conçu, Le mal est sans espoir, aussi j’ai dû le taire, Et celle qui l’a fait n’en a jamais rien su. Tâm hồn tôi có điều thầm kín, đời tôi có sự bí mật Một mối tình vĩnh cửu đã nảy sinh trong thoáng chốc, Nỗi đau này không hy vọng, nên tôi đành không nói ra Và người đã gây ra nó không hề hay biết gì Hélas ! J’aurais passé près d’elle inaperçu, Toujours à ses côtés, et pourtant solitaire. Et j’aurais jusqu’au bout fait mon temps sur la terre, N’osant rien demander et n’ayant rien reçu. Than ôi ! Tôi đi qua gần nàng mà không được nàng để ý, Lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh nàng mà vẫn cứ lẻ loi. Và tôi vẫn sẽ đi hết đời mình trên cõi thế , mà không dám cầu xin gì cũng như không nhận được gì Pour elle, quoique Dieu l’ait faite douce et tendre, Elle ira son chemin, distraite et sans entendre Ce murmure d’amour élevé sur ses pas. Về phần nàng, dù Thượng đế đã ban cho tính hiền thục và dịu dàng, Nàng sẽ đi con đường của mình, lơ đãng và không nghe thấy Lời thì thầm của tình yêu vọng lên trên bước chân đi. A l’austère devoir, pieusement fidèle, Elle dira, lisant ces vers tout remplis d’elle : « Quelle est donc cette femme ? » et ne comprendra pas. Vẫn thành tâm chung thủy với nghĩa vụ khắc khổ Khi đọc những dòng thơ toàn nói về nàng như thế này, nàng sẽ hỏi : "Người phụ nữ nào đó vậy ?" và sẽ không thể hiểu ra. . Bản dịch của Khái Hưng : '''''Tình tuyệt vọng Lòng ta chôn một khối tình Tình trong giây phút mà thành thiên thâu Tình tuyệt vọng, nỗi thảm sầu Mà người gieo thảm như hầu không hay. Hỡi ôi ! người đó ta đây Sao ta thui thủi đêm ngày chiếc thân ? Dẫu ta đi trọn đường trần Chuyện riêng dễ dám một lần hé môi Người dù ngọc nói, hoa cười Nhìn ta như thể nhìn người không quen Đường đời lặng lẽ bước tiên Nào ngờ chân đạp lên trên khối tình Một niềm tiết liệt đoan trinh Xem thơ nào biết có mình ở trong Lạnh lùng lòng sẽ hỏi lòng, Người đâu tả ở mấy dòng thơ đây ?! Khái Hưng hẳn không phải là nhà thơ, lại càng không phải là người dịch thơ nhưng bỗng dưng với bản dịch tài tình bài thơ của Arvers, Ông lại được biết đến ở một lĩnh vực khác với sự nghiệp tiểu thuyết của mình. Thật ra bài thơ dịch này ban đầu không xuất hiện riêng lẻ mà nằm trong truyện ngắn TÌNH TUYỆT VỌNG của Khái Hưng. Trong truyện này người đau khổ vì yêu là thi sĩ Văn Châu, một lần đi làm phù rể cho bạn, chàng bỗng đem lòng yêu … vợ bạn ! “Chàng không hiểu vì cớ gì, nhưng mới thoạt trông thấy cô dâu là chàng đã đem lòng yêu ngay, cái yêu vô nghĩa lý, nhưng nó mạnh mẽ vô chừng, tưởng như hai người vốn sẵn duyên kiếp từ đời nào, đã hẹn hò cùng nhau ở kiếp nào mà đến bây giờ mới gặp gỡ.” Sau ngày cưới đó, ngày ngày Văn Châu vẫn đến chơi nhà bạn, “trong lòng chôn một mối tình vô lý”. Năm năm sau, nhân một buổi tiệc đêm Noel cùng với vợ chồng người bạn và hai người khác nữa, thi sĩ mới có cơ hội thú nhận “tôi phạm một tội nặng lắm“ mà bạn chàng hiểu ngay là tội khả ái, là ái tình tuyệt vọng ! Được bạn thông cảm an ủi “vậy thì anh cứ yêu, cứ yêu như anh đương yêu. Yêu như thế không có tội gì hết, mà người chồng dẫu có biết cũng chỉ thương anh chớ không ngờ vực anh đâu”, thi sĩ Văn Châu mới đọc cho các anh các chị nghe bài đoản thi tôi dịch của Arvers ra quốc văn. (Nguồn : dactrung.com) Tên của truyện ngắn trở thành tên bài thơ. Tình tuyệt vọng – Cái nhan đề này do Khái Hưng tự đặt, một sáng tạo đầu tiên của người dịch, thứ sáng tạo được phép của người làm công việc chuyển ngữ một tác phẩm văn học, lại là một sáng tạo cần thiết trong trường hợp này bởi nguyên tác thường chỉ ghi là Sonnet d’Arvers. Có thể đây là một bài thơ thuộc loại “Không đề“ và nhan đề do người sau gán cho tác phẩm chứ không phải của tác giả.(Sonnet là một thể loại thơ luật của Pháp, Arvers là tên tác giả). Bài thơ được trích từ tuyển tập “Mes heures perdues” (Những giờ khắc hoài phí), trong đó nhiều bài cũng được viết theo thể loại Sonnet và tất cả đều có tên. Sonnet à mon ami R… ( Đoản thi gửi bạn R… ) chẳng hạn. Tình tuyệt vọng _ Khái Hưng đã hiểu, đã cảm, đã chia sẻ hết cả tình cả ý cả tâm trạng cả nỗi niềm của tác giả nên mới đặt thêm cái nhan đề này. Và những người dịch khác, sau Ông, (Lãng Nhân Phùng Tất Đắc, Trần Mai Châu…), hẳn muốn làm khác đi nhưng cũng phải viết lại như thế thôi. Dịch thơ Sonnet Pháp, Khái Hưng đã chọn thể thơ lục bát thuần Việt, bám sát nguyên tác từng khổ thơ một, chỉ phát triển hai khổ ba câu cuối thành tám câu, cho trọn bốn cặp sáu tám. Bám sát nguyên tác nhưng không hề gò ép, khiên cưỡng, vụng về theo kiểu dịch “mot à mot”, ngược lại rất nhiều câu dịch đúng và đủ ý mà không có vết tích của sự chuyển ngữ : Dẫu ta đi trọn đường trần Chuyện riêng dễ dám một lần hé môi. (Et j’aurai jusqu’au bout fait mon temps sur la terre N’osant rien demander et n’ayant rien reçu. ) Đường đời lặng lẽ bước tiên Ngờ đâu chân đạp lên trên khối tình. (Elle ira son chemin, distraite, et sans entendre Ce murmure d’amour élevé sur ses pas.) Trong toàn bài, cái không khí u uẩn, ngậm ngùi, sầu thảm được tô đậm bởi cách dùng từ rất “đắt” Lòng ta '''chôn' một khối tình ... Mà người gieo thảm như hầu không hay ... Sao ta thui thủi đêm ngày chiếc thân ... Một niềm tiết liệt đoan trinh ……'' Nhịp điệu đều đặn của thể thơ (2- 2- 2 …) đột ngột bị phá vỡ ở câu thứ ba ( 3- 3 ) như một nốt nhạc trầm chùng xuống trong cảm xúc của người đọc, rồi trở lại cho đến cuối bài. Lòng ta chôn một khối tình Tình trong giây phút mà thành thiên thâu Tình tuyệt vọng, nỗi thảm sầu Mà người gieo thảm như hầu không hay. Biện pháp vừa điệp âm vừa điệp ngữ ở hai câu thơ cuối khép lại bài thơ đưa người đọc vào một nỗi bâng khuâng thương xót : Lạnh lùng lòng sẽ hỏi lòng Người đâu tả ở mấy dòng thơ đây ?! Có thể nói nếu không ghi chú “nguyên tác tiếng Pháp….“, nhiều người không nghĩ đây là thơ dịch, nhất là khi đọc những câu : Người dù ngọc nói hoa cười Hay Một niềm tiết liệt đoan trinh “Tình tuyệt vọng” của Khái Hưng vẫn xứng đáng được nhiều yêu thích và thuộc nằm lòng từ lúc được công bố đến nay. Sau Khái Hưng, một số tác giả khác cũng đã dịch cùng bài này. . Bản dịch của Lãng Nhân Phùng Tất Đắc : Tình tuyệt vọng Nỗi lòng kín chẳng ai hay Mối duyên ấp ủ từ ngày gặp nhau Gặp nhau một khắc tưởng đâu Khối tình như đã kết sâu ngàn đời ! Nghiệp nầy khôn thoát được rồi : Một mình mình biết, ngỏ lời cùng ai ? Mà ai cũng chẳng đoái hoài, Vì ai, ai thấu nỗi ai đau lòng ! Tưởng rằng gần gụi chốc mòng Vẫn trong gang tấc, mà lòng cô liêu … Không xin cũng chẳng được chiều Chiếc thân lặng lẽ rõi theo đường đời… Nàng thì hiền dịu tính trời Thờ ơ đâu nghĩ đến lời yêu đương ! Đi về, giữ mực đoan trang Vô tình gieo lụy trên đường ái ân. Thơ nầy riêng tặng giai nhân, Mà giai nhân lại mười phân hững hờ. Hỏi rằng :”Người đẹp trong thơ Là ai thế nhỉ ?” đâu ngờ là ai… Đây cũng là một bản dịch hay. Và vẫn là thể thơ lục bát. “ Vẽ chi vần điệu cao sang Một câu lục bát đủ nàng ngẩn ngơ “ (Trần Thương Bá - Vô ngôn kinh) Để dịch đủ ý, Lãng Nhân phải kéo dài đến 20 câu. Khổ bốn câu đầu tiên phải chuyển thành tám câu thơ dịch. Người đọc có thể thấy thú vị khi thấy dịch giả tận dụng phép chơi chữ với đại từ phiếm chỉ “ai”, rất phong phú và sâu sắc trong tiếng Việt : … Một mình mình biết, ngỏ lời cùng ai ? Mà ai cũng chẳng đoái hoài Vì ai, ai thấu nỗi ai đau lòng ! … Hỏi rằng : “Người đẹp trong thơ Là ai thế nhỉ ?” đâu ngờ là ai… . Bản dịch của Trần Mai Châu : (Thơ Pháp thế kỷ XIX, nxb Trẻ, 1996) Tình tuyệt vọng Võ vàng là lá thư hoa, Vô duyên là mối tình ta gửi người. M.C Lòng trĩu nặng một mối sầu sâu kín, Lỡ yêu rồi đến thác vẫn vương tơ Ta vô vọng nên trọn đời câm nín, Em vô tâm nên cứ mãi ơ hờ. Gần gang tấc tưởng như xa ngàn dặm, Núi sông nào đã dựng cảnh chia ly, Sống cô quạnh cho hết ngày hết tháng, Cầu xin chi mà mong ước được gì ? Cũng đành thôi ! dầu đôn hậu tính trời, Em một dạ kinh trinh tròn bổn phận ; Thanh thản bước trên đường, không cảm nhận Dưới chân mình nức nở tấm lòng ai. Đọc thơ ta nào biết ta tưởng vọng, Hỡi người đâu gây chuyện khổ đau nầy. Về bản dịch này, dịch giả Trần Mai Châu cho biết : “ Khi quyết định dịch bài Xon-nê này, trong óc tôi đã hiện ngay ra mấy câu : “Lỡ yêu rồi đến thác vẫn vương tơ …” và : “Ta vô vọng nên trọn đời câm nín, Em vô tâm nên mãi cứ ơ hờ …” Tôi dịch tiếp và chỉ sau mấy giờ đã dịch xong cả bài Xon-nê. Nhưng đến nay, nghĩa là sau tám năm, tôi vẫn có cảm tưởng mình chưa hoàn tất bản dịch vì câu : “ Et j’aurais passé près d’elle inaperçu “ – một câu rất đơn giản, tôi vẫn chưa dịch được vì dịch thế nào nó cũng tương tự (về ý nghĩa) với những câu khác trong bài. “ (Kiến Thức Ngày Nay – số 503 - trang 75) . Bản dịch của Mộng Tuyết Thất tiểu muội : U tình Trong một phút ôm lòng thắc mắc, Mối yêu đương dằng dặc khôn khuây. Đau thương tình khó giải bày, Người làm đau khổ có hay đâu nào. Than ôi vẫn đìu hiu lặng lẽ, Bên cạnh ai, ai kẻ biết cho ? Đường trần biết đến bao giờ Cũng chưa dám ngỏ ước mơ với tình. Kiều diễm ấy khuôn xanh biệt đãi, Vẻ xuân tươi ngọc nói hoa cười. Thế mà trên bước đường đời Hững hờ, chẳng chút đoái hoài ái ân ! Chất phong phỉ ân cần trau chuốt, Dễ mà khi nàng đọc thơ ta Vì nàng thi tứ đậm đà, Ngẩn ngơ nàng hỏi : “Nàng là ai đây ?” (Dẫn theo Huyền Viêm , Kiến thức ngày nay số 577 20/8/2006) Một không khí trầm mặc bi thương với nhiều từ cổ và thể thơ song thất lục bát ! . Bản dịch của HOÀI AN : (“Tuyển tập 7 thế kỷ thơ tình Pháp “,nxb Tổng Hợp Đồng Nai, 2003) Lòng ta ôm mối tình câm, Tình trong muôn thuở gieo mầm phút giây Hẩm hiu riêng chịu phận nầy, Mà con người ấy nào hay đâu nào. Gần nàng vẫn thấy xa sao Tuy trong gang tấc, cách nhau nghìn trùng Ta trên cõi thế lạnh lùng Không xin, cũng chẳng hòng mong nhận gì Tính trời hiền dịu ai bì Đoan trang, nàng vẫn cứ đi trên đường Bước chân bình thản nhịp thường Không nghe thấy tiếng yêu thương thì thầm Với nghĩa vụ luôn thành tâm, Đọc thư ta gửi tình thâm, hững hờ Bảo : Người phụ nữ trong thơ Là ai nhỉ ? Có bao giờ hiểu đâu. Có một chút gì chưa thanh thoát lắm trong câu “Đoan trang, nàng vẫn cứ đi trên đường”, so với “đường trần”, “đường đời“ của Khái Hưng thì thấy ngay. Và “đọc thư ta gửi … ”, nếu chàng gửi thư thì chuyện có thể đã khác rồi ! . Bản dịch của Yã Hạc và Trịnh Nguyên HẬN TÌNH MUÔN THUỞ Hồn tôi có một chỗ riêng, Đời tôi, tôi giữ một phiền, đời tôi… Tôi yêu, tôi lỡ yêu rồi… Nhưng yêu chỉ để… thì thôi, một mình. Gần ai, ai thấu chăng tình, Gần ai, ai thấy bóng mình chăng ai ? Đời tôi lặng lẽ cứ trôi, Có đâu môi hé, mong gì rồi ai… Dầu ai, âu yếm, nhu mì Đường ai, ai cứ bước đi hững hờ. Ai đi, và vẫn thờ ơ, Thở dài nhè nhẹ, bơ thờ, nghe chăng ? Giờ đây, nội trợ hoàn toàn, Xem thơ nào biết là Nàng cho đâu. Xem xong, nàng khẽ lắc đầu ; “Người này ai há ? Ai đâu vậy cà ?” Đời tôi, tôi giữ một phiền, đời tôi … và ba câu khác bên dưới với những dấu chấm lửng … Rồi câu cuối cùng. “Người này ai há ? Ai đâu vậy cà ?” Chừng đó đủ thấy trong dịch thuật, nhất là dịch thơ, việc trung thành tuyệt đối với văn bản gốc là điều cực khó – mà thực ra, có cần như thế ? Bản dịch dù có biến dạng ít nhiều vẫn là một tác phẩm nghệ thuật với tất cả cảm xúc và sáng tạo của người dịch. . Bản dịch của Bình Nguyên Lộc CHUYỆN KÍN CỦA CHÀNG ARVERS Hồn tôi ủ kín niềm riêng, Đời tôi bí mật ưu phiền bên trong. Tình muôn thuở, cảm xong giây lát, Mối đau thương muốn thoát, không mong. Nên tôi nín lặng như không, Ai kia gây thảm dễ hòng có hay. Nàng chẳng thấy, gần nàng tôi bước. Bên cạnh ai tôi lướt cô đơn, Đến già cũng vẫn ngậm hờn Không gan xin xỏ, được ân huệ gì ? Dẫu tánh tình nhu mì mềm mỏng, Nàng thờ ơ bước, khổng có nghe Tiếng lòng tôi, dậy rụt rè, Thì thầm dưới gót nàng đè bước lên. Đạo vợ hiền, trung trinh một mực, Nàng xem thơ bàng bạc đời nàng. Xem xong, ngơ ngẩn tự bàn : “Người đâu hờ hững cho chàng khổ đau.” Có vẻ như trong số các người dịch chỉ có BNL diễn rõ ý của câu “À l’austère devoir, pieusement fidèle” (đảo ngữ để hiệp vần với câu sau, hiểu là pieusement fidèle à l’austère devoir) : Đạo vợ hiền, trung trinh một mực . Bản dịch của Vita SECRET D’ARVERS : CHÔN KHỐI U TÌNH Lòng tôi khép chặt khối tình, Tình giây phút cảm biến thành muôn năm. Nhưng mang tuyệt vọng thương tâm, Có yêu thôi… cũng âm thầm mà thôi. Ai gây lệ thảm đầy vơi, Vôtình đâu rõ có người sầu tây. Cách xa nhau mấy gang tay, Nhưng nàng hờ hững biết ai si tình. Than ôi ! trọn kiếp phù sinh, Gần nàng, mà mãi thấy mình quạnh hiu. Đã không gan tỏ đôi điều, Nàng đâu tường, rưới ít nhiều yêu đương. Tuy nàng đa cảm, giàu thương, Đường trần nhẹ bước, không vương tơ tình. Ái ân đạo cả trung trinh, Lòng son chẳng dễ tiếng tình gió trăng. Lời thơ chan chứa là nàng, Nàng xem thờ thẫn, hỏi : “Nàng nào đây ?” Bản dịch tình cờ tìm thấy trên mạng, không có thông tin về người dịch lẫn xuất xứ, tuy nhiên điều này không ảnh hưởng đến giá trị của bài thơ dịch. . Bản nhiều người dịch. (Dịch giả là một nhóm gồm : Nhất Linh, Bảo Sơn, Lê Đình Gioãn, Kỳ Quan, Nhất Anh, mỗi người dịch một câu rồi ghép lại thành bài) (Giai phẩm Văn hoá ngày nay số Trung Thu-tập 5) Đời u uẩn, lòng ta u uẩn, Tình một giây vương hận ngàn năm Hận khôn rửa âm thầm cam chịu, Người gieo sầu đâu hiểu lòng ta . Hỡi ơi ! Ta hằng qua bên cạnh Ai có hay ta cô quạnh bên ai Đường trần dù trọn đời ta bước Chẳng dám xin mà có được gì đâu. . Trời sinh ai mặc dầu hiền hậu Đi đường ai không thấu tình ta, Dưới gót ngọc, xót xa tan vỡ, Một mảnh tình dang dở vì ai ? . Lòng trinh chuyên đường đời lặng tiến, Ngâm vần thơ xao xuyến nỗi lòng Bâng khâng hỏi :”Ai trong thơ ấy ?” Nào biết đâu rằng đấy là mình… KỲ NHẤT SƠN Mỗi người dịch một câu rồi ghép lại thành bài. Đừng mong gì về chất lượng nghệ thuật của những “công trình tập thể” kiểu này vì mỗi người chỉ cố gắng “hoàn thành nhiệm vụ” của mình, không ai biên tập lại. Bởi thế, ở đây thấy như thiếu nhạc điệu, thiếu cả vần điệu. Bởi thế tác giả mới bị gán một cách tức tưởi cái tâm trạng “hận khôn rửa“ mà không ai can thiệp. Ông chỉ có một mối tình tuyệt vọng, tình câm nín, yêu mà không dám ngỏ, không dám nói… chứ có dám thù hận gì ai, lại càng không dám tìm cách rửa hận bao giờ ! Việc nhiều người cùng dịch một bài thơ nước ngoài, kể cả khi đã có một bản dịch thành công rồi, chắc là chẳng có hại gì mà ngược lại có thể giúp người đọc tiếp cận với giá trị của bài thơ gốc với nhiều cách cảm thụ khác nhau. . Và bản dịch tiếng Anh : MY SECRET My soul its secret has, my life too has its mystery, A love eternal in a moment’s space conceived ; Hopeless the evil is, I have not told its history, And she who was the cause nor knew it nor believed. Alas ! I shall have passed close by her unperceived, Forever at her side, and yet forever lonely, I shall unto the end have made life’s journey, only Daring to ask for naught, and having naught received. For her, though God has made her gentle and endearing, She will go on her way distraught and without hearing These murmurings of love that round her steps ascend, Piously faithful still unto her austere duty, Will say, when she shall read these lines full of her beauty, "Who can this woman be ?" and will not comprehend. Translated by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow'' ' ( Everypoet.com ) Một bản dịch hay, vừa sát vừa thoát, phải chăng do thuận lợi là nét tương đồng giữa hai ngôn ngữ ? . '''CÁC BÀI THƠ MÔ PHỎNG' Trong khi người đọc khắp nơi tìm cách chuyển ngữ bài thơ để giới thiệu rộng rãi hơn với công chúng thì ngay trên đất Pháp lại có một hiện tượng thú vị : hàng chục, hàng trăm bài thơ mô phỏng (pastiche) ra đời. Có thể chỉ là những bài đùa nghịch, không theo chủ đề của bài thơ gốc, viết cho vui theo kiểu : Mon cadre a son secret, ma toile a son mystère : Paysage éternel en un moment conçu, Suis-je un pré, suis-je un bois ? Hélas ! je dois me taire, Car celui qui m’a fait n’en a jamais rien su. ( … ) hoặc là : Ma Ford a son secret, mes pneus ont leur mystère. Par un brusque freinage, en un moment conçu, J’ai failli déraper, aussi j’ai dû me taire : Celle que j’épargnai n’en a jamais rien su. ( … ) Nhưng cũng có những bài viết nghiêm túc hơn, cũng lấy lại đề tài tình yêu vô vọng. Thú vị hơn cả là bài dưới đây của LOUIS AIGOIN, thay lời người phụ nữ để đáp lại Arvers. Tác giả đã dùng lại 14 từ cuối cùng của 14 câu của bài Sonnet d’Arvers, lối pastiche này như thế gần giống với lối họa thơ của thơ Đường hay thơ Việt : Ami, pourquoi me dire avec tant de mystère Que l’amour éternel en votre âme conçu Est un mal sans espoir, un secret qu’il faut taire Et comment supposer qu’elle n’en ait rien su ? Non, vous ne pouviez point passer inaperçu, Et vous n’auriez pas dû vous croire solitaire. Parfois les plus aimés font leur temps sur la terre N’osant rien demander et n’ayant rien reçu. Pourtant Dieu mit en nous un cœur sensible et tendre. Toutes, dans le chemin, nous trouvons doux d’entendre Le murmure d’amour élevé sur nos pas. Celle qui veut rester à son devoir fidèle S’est émue en lisant ces vers tout remplis d’elle : Elle avait bien compris, mais ne le disait pas. Tạm dịch nghĩa : Bạn hỡi, sao nói với tôi một cách bí mật thế Rằng mối tình vĩnh cửu đã nảy sinh trong tâm hồn bạn Là một nỗi đau vô vọng, một điều thầm kín không nên nói ra Và sao lại cho rằng người phụ nữ đó không hề hay biết gì ? Không, bạn không thể đi qua mà nàng không thấy Và bạn không nên tưởng mình lẻ loi Đôi khi những người được thương yêu nhất đi trọn đường trần Không dám xin gì và không nhận được gì. Tuy nhiên Trời đã ban cho chúng tôi một trái tim đa cảm và hiền dịu Tất cả chúng tôi khi bước trên đường đều thích nghe Tiếng ái tình thì thầm nổi lên trên những bước đi. Người phụ nữ kia muốn luôn chung thủy với nghĩa vụ của mình Đã xúc động khi đọc những vần thơ toàn nói về nàng Đã hiểu rõ, nhưng nàng không nói ra đấy thôi. . Bản dịch của Mộng Tuyết Thất tiểu muội : '''''RIÊNG ĐÃ HAY RỒI Nói chi những âm thầm thắc mắc Bạn ta ơi ! Sao chác sầu chi ? Nỗi lòng sao phải nín đi ? Lại ngờ “ai” chẳng biết gì cả đâu. Thôi thôi hãy chớ sầu vắng vẻ Tấm tình kia còn kẻ biết cho Xưa nay những kẻ yêu nhiều Chỉ là trộm nhớ thầm yêu với tình. Lòng đa cảm khuôn xanh phú thác Phải rằng ai mộc mạc vô tri Đường đời từ bước chân đi Lòng ân ái cũng lắm khi bàn hoàn. Thói băng tuyết ân cần giữ mực Đọc thơ ai cảm xúc vì ai Nỗi niềm riêng đã hay rồi Nói ra còn ngại những lời thị phi. (Dẫn theo Huyền Viêm - Kiến thức ngày nay số 577 – 20/8/2006) Có những tác giả nổi tiếng nhờ khối lượng tác phẩm đồ sộ, hàng trăm tập, hàng ngàn bài. Cũng có tác giả, ngược lại, chỉ cần một bài là tên tuổi lưu mãi đời sau. Félix Arvers thuộc trường hợp này. Mà Khái Hưng, nói riêng về việc dịch thơ, cũng thuộc trường hợp này. . THÂN TRỌNG SƠN ( Dalat - 2003 - Viết lại 6/2008 ) Trích [http://www.art2all.net/ art2all.net] |- | |} |}